


罗马之磁

by A_miniskirt



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_miniskirt/pseuds/A_miniskirt





	罗马之磁

【IL Magnete di Roma】

 

0.

 

「我们的欲望，无法在身边找到的东西，可以在远方找到。

 

——《奥克诺斯》」

 

1.

 

“酒吧等你。一会见。”

 

屏幕上闪烁着约定的字眼，樱井翔站在路边，举着手机静默地盯着。

 

晚风带起的凉意吹得樱井猛地一个激灵，樱井就动作了起来，迅速调整输入法，向朋友们发信息说抱歉临时有事去不了晚上的派对。又按灭手机揣进口袋，匆忙走入罗马的街巷深处。

 

陌生又熟悉。樱井需要酒吧。这里陌生面孔来来往往，用他们独有的姿态说着樱井还不能完全熟练的语言，但醉意却是相同的，脸颊上的绯红是通用货币，无论在世界的哪个角落，酒精都是一个可以安放梦境的地方。

 

陌生又熟悉。这或许也是樱井翔爱上二宫和也的理由。

 

他想起指尖、灯光、扑克牌，和笑。那是两个人的第一次见面，樱井独自一人坐在吧台，悠闲却略显寡淡地饮着酒。邻桌的吵闹突然就吸引了他的注意，他看到扑克牌纷飞在那人并不修长却形态可爱的手指间，二宫身形小巧，却像一个发光体一样吸引了几乎周围全部的注视。纸牌魔术演得成功，周围的人们开始拍手惊呼，二宫就笑着，灯光里，明亮亮的骄傲情态不敛分毫。

 

樱井也不由自主跟着鼓起了掌来，两人的视线突然穿过人海直截相遇，久违的东方人面孔带来惊异，又是亲切。二宫收好魔术道具大步流星朝他走近，在樱井略显无措的注视里落坐樱井身旁，又自然地要了杯酒。

 

开口就是熟悉的语言。带一点陌生人的拘谨。但两人的笑点却像是生来就长在对方身上一般，拘谨很快就融化在他们十足合拍而对上节奏的笑。

 

他们在酒精里，慢慢向对方打开自己，又缓缓走进对方。

 

异域模糊了两个人各自的背景，正如樱井怎么也看不懂二宫在魔术里玩了什么把戏，二宫身上有太多东西难以明确。但那些不去透露的部分竟构成了一种神秘的吸引，他只是看着那薄薄猫唇吻着酒杯侧沿，就感到有什么触碰心尖。

 

——樱井第一次觉得，好像未必要忙起来，未必要在社交场欢闹，或只知道卖力地作为学校里唯一的日本留学生把成绩和人际经营得漂亮。他甚至只是想就这么静坐在这，仅是看着眼前的二宫喝完一杯酒。

 

——于是渐渐微醺，牵手交往，又渐渐顺理成章地吻上。

 

 

到达比起约定的时间略晚了一些。樱井熟练地走进酒吧穿越人群找到二宫，熟练地点了酒，又熟练地坐到了二宫对面。低头一看，二宫杯里的酒已没了大半。

 

“等很久了？”

 

樱井问着，喝了一大口送上桌的酒，以缓解奔波带来的干渴。

 

“也……没有很久。”二宫一只手撑在脸侧，另一只手的指尖在桌上玩味地轻点着，“也就……三、四个人来搭过讪吧。”

 

“这样啊……”樱井放好外套，带着笑意抬起眼看向二宫，“那我要是再晚来一会，nino是不是就跟着他们走了？”

 

“嗯……”二宫闻言轻咬下唇做思考状，短暂到几乎可以忽略地停顿了一下，紧接着开口。

 

“那可说不准。”

 

说着也抬起视线，对上樱井的眼睛。

 

二宫的眼里闪烁出一点有恃无恐的狡黠，笑着抛出一句模棱两可的危险话语。而彼此都清楚，这正是他们确认感情和交流爱意的方式。正如此刻二宫眼看着樱井的双眸里逐渐燃烧起灼热的占有欲，直直地盯着自己。

 

看到樱井这般神情，二宫脸上的笑意就倏地更深，用一副满意又自得的模样垂下头去。

 

脸颊的红隐匿在灯光投下的阴影。

 

“说起来……和翔君有一阵子没见了吧。最近在忙什么啊？上课？”心满意足的二宫另起了话题。

 

“也没有。出去走了走，去看了点美术馆啊教堂什么的。”

 

“哦……感觉怎么样？”

 

“感觉……嗯……”樱井突然犹疑了一下，又用极其自然顺畅的语气接着开口，“感觉……有点想你。”

 

“……”二宫微不可闻地噗嗤笑出了声，耳朵却诚实地给了粉红的反应。“那你真是白看了。”又像在掩饰心跳一样，抿了一口酒。

 

于是视线穿过酒杯相遇，开始了藕丝的缠。

 

金色的酒液在灯光里荡着暧昧的波，光点跃动在二宫拿起酒杯的指尖，白皙的脖颈透露出撩人粉色。恋人之间，只交换眼神就能传递所有欢喜，爵士乐轻缓流泻，眼睛沉入彼此，波纹直荡到心上。

 

他们或许聊了几句，或许又只是相对着饮酒。笑容加上酒精等于一朵正在茁长的花。

 

二宫突然伸出手拦住了樱井正往口中送酒杯的手，“在这少喝点吧。”

 

“嗯？”樱井愣住。

 

“朋友送了酒给我，去我家喝。”

 

二宫轻描淡写地扔下一句暗含魅惑的邀请，自然地起身。

 

“啊，走吧。”

 

樱井回过神，连忙抓起外套快步跟上。

 

他们一前一后走出酒吧，在街角暗处，樱井猛地伸手把二宫揽进怀中，把脸埋上二宫的发间，贪婪地吸着让他心安的久违味道。

 

而二宫没有躲避，只听着安静夜色里樱井在他头顶深沉的呼吸，顺从地贴上那足够为他抵御晚风的，温热结实的胸膛。

 

2.

 

浴室里水声响起两次，又全部落下。

 

樱井裸着上身、拨弄着吹得半干不干的头发从浴室出来的时候，在他之前洗澡的二宫已经开好了酒，正裹着浴巾斜倚在桌边，拿着酒杯缓慢地品。

 

“尝一口？”

 

二宫朝樱井抬起询问的视线。桌面上并没有准备第二只酒杯。

 

“嗯。”

 

樱井应和着，几步走到二宫面前，握着二宫拿着酒杯的手，就着手心贴手背的紧密接触，把这唯一的酒杯送到了唇边。

 

“嗯……咳。”猛地一口把樱井呛得皱眉。

 

“啊慢点喝……忘了说，这酒有点烈。”二宫被樱井皱眉的神情逗得发笑，连忙出声提醒道。接着又发力把酒杯送回到自己嘴边，手还握着，就这么喝了几小口。

 

“是有点烈。别喝太多。”

 

樱井缓和了些，开口劝阻喝个不停的二宫。见二宫还贪恋着酒不放，樱井就略显强硬地手心加了力夺下酒杯，又伸手把酒杯放在二宫身后的桌上，身子前倾把二宫压得后仰。双手撑在二宫两侧，两人的下身隔着浴巾相贴。

 

顺着势，樱井低下头，照着二宫唇上酒液留下的诱人水光轻吻了一下，舌尖浅浅扫过二宫唇面，又抬起身子咂了咂嘴。

 

“不过确实，味道不错。”

 

樱井的唇角挑起笑意。

 

二宫也跟着笑了，被樱井逗弄得脸颊泛红。又或许是有些醉了，视线慵懒地垂着，不含挑逗却更是迷人。长长的睫毛投出阴影，眼睛里像有一层薄雾，眼尾也染上了微醺的红。白嫩的身子泛着淡粉，蒸腾着刚洗过澡的清香。

 

可口的美食总要缓慢品尝。于是樱井再次低垂下头，鼻尖和二宫的鼻尖一下一下若有若无地轻蹭，在厮磨中感受着两人呼吸的交叠。二宫的吐息里，有粘稠的蜜意，还有些许酒香醉人。

 

二宫眼神微眯，极享受这样的缠绵，一只手臂搭上樱井的脖子，用手指好整以暇地把玩着樱井的发尾，又用视线的余裕打量着樱井。樱井银色的耳钉在头顶光的照射下闪闪发亮，赤裸的、肌肉线条分明的身体被镀成金黄，脐环嚣张在腹肌间，他的金发都不觉得显眼。

 

——他像一簇蓬勃跳动的火焰。

 

二宫见过那么多姿态各异的人体雕像，而只有樱井的身体，总能撩动起他最原始的渴望。

 

两人的眼睛逐渐闭合，交织的呼吸渐趋急促，吻就自然而然地开始。樱井向前靠近贴二宫更紧，先是用力地吻那柔软的唇面，又伸出舌尖去舔弄二宫的牙齿，接着撬开齿关更加深入，一下下去挑逗二宫敏感的舌，直到二宫开始不自禁地迎合，直到两人的舌头卷在一起，缺氧的二宫不断发出声声轻哼，脸上的红晕更浓，身子软软地挂在樱井的脖子上。

 

两人逐渐涨大的下身相互抵着对方，在情难自已摩擦里兴奋更加。不知是谁先动的手，也许是樱井也许是二宫，又或许是心照不宣的共同情动，回过神来的时候，浴巾都已经落到了地上。两人正伸手握着对方高耸的性器，在相互的套弄里发出高低错落两重喘息。

 

“嗯……哈啊别……”樱井突然蹲下身子，含住了二宫的勃起，剧烈的快感让二宫猛地战栗，按住了樱井的头。

 

樱井熟练地舔弄着二宫的柱身，又用舌尖轻戳前端那敏感的小口，惹得二宫不住地喘。不时的深喉让二宫几乎难以承受，樱井的口腔过分温热，他努力用手肘撑着桌子才不让自己发软的身子滑下，另一只手的手指深深浅浅插在樱井的金发间，似在请求深入，又似在抗拒推却，这欲拒还迎的难耐情态，显得暧昧异常。

 

“别……别吸……哈啊……”

 

一下下排除空气的吸吮，让二宫爽得扬着脖颈不停颤抖，对二宫身体已然熟悉的樱井太懂得怎样给他极致的快乐。二宫的喘息渐渐急促，眉头锁得更紧，樱井察觉了二宫即将高潮，就含着性器的头部，用手快速撸动起柱身。

 

“不行……要射……嗯……”没等从樱井口中拔出，二宫就控制不住地绷紧身子射了出来，浓稠的精液溢满了樱井的口腔。

 

樱井贪婪地吞咽下二宫的精液，又舔舔嘴唇，接着站起身和二宫接吻。高潮未褪的二宫被从樱井口中渡来的自己的腥膻气味刺激得又羞耻又兴奋，在吻里不断地交付出更加意乱的呻吟。

 

樱井轻车熟路地从桌子抽屉里摸出备用的润滑，抬起二宫的一条腿，把润滑挤在手心抹满二宫的私处，又把一个指节朝那穴口伸入了进去。

 

“哼嗯……”二宫在樱井的扣弄下发出甜腻的哼，樱井却感觉到了那小穴的异常松软。

 

“自己扩张过了？”

 

樱井一边问着，手里的动作没停，还就着那松软插入了两根手指。

 

“嗯……嗯啊……刚刚……洗澡的时候……”二宫视线迷蒙，双颊绯红喘息着回应。

 

“今天怎么这么主动？”樱井脸上带了笑意，在二宫这般撩人的坦诚之下性器更硬了几分。

 

“想……想快一点被翔君……哈啊……”沉溺快感的二宫口不择言，又在樱井对腺点的戳弄之下发出拔高的叫声，全身酥麻猛地一抖。

 

“翔君……嗯哈……进来……”

 

恋人直截赤裸的邀请让樱井再也无法忍耐，匆忙撸动了几下就扶着涨大的下身把二宫压在桌子上干了进去。樱井的尺寸对于二宫来说就算扩张过也一时难以消受，二宫掐着樱井的手臂，大口喘息着，眼角情欲的红上隐约还带了泪。

 

“慢……哈啊……慢点……”

 

樱井忍耐着狠狠顶入的欲望，一边撸动着二宫的性器，又一边放缓速度渐次深插，又不时俯下身把吻落在二宫紧锁的眉间。直到二宫的叫声里多了陷于快感的婉转，才把自己的性器连根末入，疯狂顶弄了起来。

 

桌子在两人的动作之下剧烈摇晃着，桌上杯子里的酒液似乎还在波动里洒落了些许，但两人都已无暇顾及。二宫后穴的紧致温热把樱井吸得头皮发麻，在二宫身上不断发出舒适到极致的喟叹。樱井掐着二宫纤细的腰快速抽送，不时爱怜地揉捏几下二宫胸前那早已兴奋变硬的两点，早已深陷云雾的二宫只知道毫无章法地挺着身子迎合，甚至主动蹭着让樱井戳上自己的腺点。没几下，就又扬着脖颈在媚叫里迎来高潮，射在自己的小腹上。

 

“嗯不行……哈啊……”没等二宫缓和过来，樱井就把二宫拎下了桌，又翻过来抱在怀里，从身后插入了进去。高潮后的敏感让后入的快意更是倍加，二宫胡乱地叫着，声音混和在两人交合的啪啪声响。

 

樱井温柔地抚过二宫的腰线，又掐上白嫩的臀，让柔软的臀肉从指缝间溢出。又趴伏在二宫耳边，把粗重的喘息喷在二宫敏感的耳侧，用极其蛊惑的性感低音开口。

 

“nino这几天……有自己弄过后面吗？”

 

“嗯哈……”二宫颤抖着，在连不成句的呻吟里回应，“有……嗯啊……弄过……”

 

“弄得时候在想什么啊……”樱井加大了身下顶入的力度，得寸进尺地追问。

 

“想……想着翔君……嗯……翔君干我……哈啊……”

 

二宫已然在激烈的情爱里模糊了理智，只剩最原始的本能在替他做着应答。

 

二宫的这副迷乱模样让樱井脑内瞬间闪烁起大片火花，再也无法压抑攀升的快感，掐着二宫的身子开始快速冲撞。对腺点的不停刺激把二宫的呻吟彻底撞得零碎，二宫又弓起身子射出了稀薄，高潮后的后穴收缩也吸得樱井登上顶峰，低吼着射在了二宫的深处。

 

一番欢爱，二宫被樱井干得腿软，扶着桌子的手都借不上力，软软地滑到了地上。樱井担心二宫跌伤连忙把二宫扶起来，二宫就摇摇晃晃地站着，又顺势趴倒向樱井怀里，手臂环着樱井，脸上的红意还未消退完全。

 

“流……流出来了……”

 

站立的姿势让二宫体内樱井的精液缓缓流出，鲜明的感觉让二宫羞得脸上又是一热，鸵鸟一般把头埋进了樱井的肩窝。

 

樱井一笑，侧过头给鸵鸟二宫轻轻一吻，“去洗澡？”

 

“……嗯。”

 

绵软无力的二宫成了樱井身上的一个挂件，晃悠悠地被抱到了浴室中。

 

3.

 

他们是被大教堂十二点的钟声叫醒的。昨夜的折腾让两人都疲累至极，睁眼已是正午。

 

二宫爬下床穿好衣服，又拉开厚重的窗帘，窗外的罗马正呈现出一天里最富有蓬勃生机的模样，阳光正好，眼前的教堂顶被涂抹上明亮的金，呈现出一种肃穆的美感。

 

樱井被光芒照得睁开双眼，缓慢起床，看见已经穿戴整齐的二宫又瞥见天光大亮的窗外，突然对自己全身赤裸的状态产生出一种羞耻感来，连忙迅速去拿衣服穿。

 

“翔君……吃点什么？”

 

二宫回过头，朝樱井问道。樱井正在蹦蹦跳跳地提着裤子。

 

“都行啊，你定。”樱井忙着，没抬头。

 

“那我……做给你吃？”

 

“嗯？啊，好啊！”

 

二宫家里有厨房，平时多少会自己做点饭，只是两人交往以来一直是在外面吃，因此樱井还没尝过二宫的手艺。此刻期待之余又隐含了点其他成分的喜悦——这似乎在暗示着，两人的关系渐渐深入。

 

樱井洗漱的手法里，都不自觉地带了轻快。

 

“走吧。去市场。”

 

收拾完毕的樱井就被二宫牵着带进了罗马的一个类似日本商店街的地方，樱井虽然来罗马有一段时间了，却不常深入这种过于“市井”，过于“罗马”的街区。

 

起初樱井还觉得凭他活了二十来年的生活经验在这买点东西应该不成问题，结果听到店老板充满生僻词汇的意大利语和充满意大利口音的英语后，樱井尴尬地笑了一笑，果断决定自己退居幕后，把一切交给二宫。

 

二宫就显得自如多了。自然地拎起一条长相奇怪的鱼和老板讨论烹饪方法，又熟练地挑拣蔬菜，问价付钱。樱井只能听着二宫唇齿间流泻出好听的意大利语，从二宫手中接过一个个口袋。

 

这是樱井第一次见的，更“生活化”的二宫。

 

樱井突然想起前几天在教堂里见到过的马赛克画，近看只是一块块花纹精致、颜色漂亮的大理石，但远看竟是这样那样各异的图画，组成人物、建筑、传说故事。他只是不断不断地触碰到、喜欢上二宫和也的一块块大理石：魔术、市场、魅惑、柔软，却怎么也看不清这副画的全貌。

 

他就这么被二宫和也本身，和二宫和也的爱不近不远地拉扯着，连自己都没有意识到。

 

爱，对，抛却繁杂，爱总最真切。樱井听着二宫和也一边走一边熟练地不断细数着樱井他的口味偏好，心就隐隐热了起来。

 

樱井内心深处突然微妙地加深了“我和二宫和也在交往”的感觉，脑海里又猛然浮现了意大利语对“爱人”的称呼。他看着那人柔软的短发圆圆的鼻尖开合的猫唇，默念了几遍这个词，心里就立刻沉甸甸的，充盈满了踏实的幸福。

 

「爱人」。

 

他不知怎么，突然很想对面前的二宫坦诚说，在酒吧说的「想你」，并不是一时兴起的场面话。

 

本习惯了作为优等生在派对上游刃有余地社交的樱井，在和二宫相识之后，某次却恍然感到异样。他一如既往和半生不熟的人聊着不近不远的天，话语空档的停顿一刻，却感到突然袭来一阵抓心的寂寞来。他好像从不属于这，和整个空间格格不入着，所有的闹嚷在他眼里都成为了一种模糊的假象。

 

他仓皇逃离派对，又无助地大醉一场。简单收拾，就踏上了散心的旅程。他想，罗马那么大，要找的总会找到。

 

但穿梭在那些古老的建筑间，欣赏着那些有厚重历史的艺术品时，他又不自主地生出一种疏离之感。他想起读到过的历史，于是他的目光透过断壁残垣看到往日的起落兴衰，蓬勃的文明或失落的信仰；他伸出手似乎就能真切地触碰到那一个个在时光深处追寻着艺术又不断碰壁的身影，那些神思飞扬那些困厄彷徨，他就这么远离了所有往来游客，和那些身影直截对望。

 

孤独。那种不属于任何时空、任何场合的漂浮感给了樱井莫大的孤独。他无比渴望抓住什么或被什么抓住，想要一点近在眼前的，或更简单的东西。一句日语或者一个饭团；一个不加思索的吻或一场紧密结合的性爱；一条鱼，或者一小袋胡萝卜。

 

——他就在那一刻突然无比地想念二宫。

 

——他想和他手牵着手，共同沐浴在从远古投射而来的圣光之下。

 

——他要是在场，该多好。

 

「爱人」。

 

付好了钱的二宫又递过来一个口袋，用小指轻轻勾了一下正在愣神的樱井的衣角。（因为手脏）

 

“走啦翔君。想什么呢。”

 

樱井从胡思乱想里回过神，把视线落回面前，快步跟上二宫。

 

“没……没想什么。啊那走吧。”

 

「爱人」。

 

此心安处，是吾乡。

 

在走到人不多的街角的时候，樱井突然上前，没等二宫反应过来，就朝那软嫩的脸蛋，结结实实地亲了一口。

 

4.

 

二宫的手艺确实不错，樱井久违地吃到了不一样的味道。或许是因为思念的日式做法，或许是餐桌上方温馨的灯光，又或许是因为两人在厨房笑闹着一起做饭的时光太过美好。

 

饭后收拾完，又各自忙了一阵自己的事情，就已入夜。两人一前一后洗了澡吹干头发，又一前一后钻进被窝。

 

二宫已经有些睡意了，懒懒地刷着手机，屏幕的打光更显出他皮肤的白皙无暇。樱井看着，不自觉地就蹭到了二宫身侧。

 

“干嘛啊翔君……”

 

“不干嘛。”

 

樱井的一只手已然搭上了二宫的身体把人搂了过来，柔软的嘴唇一下下贴上二宫的眼角发间，二宫纤长的睫毛在樱井的吐息里轻颤着，细微的痒让二宫出声抗议。

 

“嗯怎么啦……”

 

“没事。”樱井用若无其事的语气回应。可动作却没停，温热的吻落上二宫的脸颊，“nino你玩你的，不用管我。”

 

说着还吮了下二宫的唇角。

 

二宫心想你在这连亲带啃的你挡着我屏幕了啊我怎么可能不管你，不过很快还是本能的懒占了上风，换了个角度继续刷着手机，没理樱井。

 

“哼嗯……”

 

樱井的舌尖突然舔上了二宫的耳垂，敏感的二宫立刻轻喘了出声，身子颤抖着后缩。

 

“别……嗯……”

 

樱井没给二宫躲避的机会，甚至还对着那耳垂轻咬了起来，细密的快感电流漫过全身，二宫开始耐不住地呻吟。

 

“想要晚安吻。”

 

樱井一边极暧昧地舔过二宫耳廓，一边用低音炮在二宫耳边深沉说道。

 

被樱井撩得呼吸加快的二宫眼一闭心想豁出去了，就扭过头朝樱井嘴唇吻了下去。

 

樱井得了好处自然不可能轻易罢手，又得寸进尺地把半个身子都贴了上来，甜腻的吻从侧脸一路滑向下巴，又在下巴上的痣上流连，这下二宫彻底没法看手机了。

 

“做？”

 

二宫无奈地按灭手机，开口发问。

 

“nino要是不想的话，不做也可以。”

 

樱井吻着，温柔地答。

 

二宫这下彻底投降，想着樱井你个大骗子还假装善解人意给我两个选项？你别以为我感觉不到你那玩意早就硬得过分，戳在我身上蹭了半天了。

 

而且……二宫不得不承认的是，在樱井一番熟练的撩拨里，自己也不知不觉起了反应。

 

二宫破罐子破摔地把手机扔向床头柜，伸出手圈住樱井的脖子，眼睛湿漉漉地看着樱井，脸涨得通红半天才憋出一个字。

 

“做。”

 

获得准许的樱井脸上隐约浮上点得逞的笑，身子彻底压住二宫，愉快地朝那吐出诱人话语的小猫唇啃吻了起来。

 

樱井把两人快速脱光，又俯下身去，把象征爱意的红痕印满二宫的白嫩身体。又用舌头一下下拨弄二宫的乳尖，二宫早已面色潮红，喘息阵阵。

 

开拓完成得很顺利，樱井戴上套，就立刻深入了进去。二宫软软地把双手按在樱井的胸肌上，又抚过樱井紧绷的腹肌感受那线条，还似有若无地拨弄着樱井的脐环，让两人都兴奋异常。略带疲意的二宫连声音都是黏的，在樱井的动作里胡乱地叫。

 

“哈啊……翔君……嗯……”

 

樱井翻过身躺下，二宫不自禁地扶着樱井的硕大就坐了下去，连根末入时两人都是一声轻呼。被快感驱使的二宫彻底抛弃了羞耻，双手撑在樱井身上就开始难耐地动作了起来，前前后后扭动腰肢，积极地吞进吐出。那意乱情迷的模样和过分甜腻的叫声把樱井激得热血汹涌，揉捏着二宫的臀一下一下向上顶，直顶进二宫深处，腺点传来的剧烈快感很快把二宫带上高潮，精液点点悉数落上樱井胸肌。

 

樱井也几近极限，把二宫压在身下做了最后的抽插，粗喘喷在二宫潮红的面颊，身子一紧，也射了出来。

 

两人享受着高潮漫长磨人的余韵，一边爱抚过彼此美妙的身体，一边轻缓地吻着，在温存里等待气息渐渐平复。做了简单的清理后，樱井最后朝二宫唇上落了一个真正的“晚安吻”，疲倦感很快把两人拉入睡眠。

 

——当他们交换呼吸的时候，就有了梦乡。

 

5.

 

第二天，樱井睁眼已是上午，好在这天不用上课也不急着起床。樱井猛地发现身旁的位置已空，连温度都消散得彻底。

 

去哪儿了？去买东西？还是有什么别的事情？

 

樱井还未完全清醒的脑袋艰难地转着，思索着二宫的去处，又因为袭来的凉意缩着身子裹紧了被。

 

一点担忧，一点牵挂，二宫身上总有那些他思索也思索不明白的东西。但好在更多的，却是无尽的笃定心安。

 

——他总会回来。这是他的家，他们的家。是大大城市里的小小故乡。

 

——他们像一团紧密交缠的雾，被风吹动着，在彼此怀里流浪。飘过海面，穿过森林，笼过教堂，偶尔云深雾重，视野迷蒙，却怎么也不会失落。

 

樱井想着，用力地呼吸了一下枕头上残留的二宫的气味，又闭上眼，睡了过去。

 

就爱着，他乡吾乡。

 

 

 

 

 

END

 

 

 

 

 

一条迷你裙


End file.
